Mean Queens
by YourVixen
Summary: Army brat Bella Swan has been home-schooled for most of her life. Suddenly she is ripped away from the world she knows, and thrust into a world of 'mean girls'. Can she survive Bayview High's Queen of Mean Rosalie Hale, or will she put herself right in the path of execution by going after the cute boy from her German class.


This was my entry for the "Twilight Goes Hollywood Contest 2018" a special thank you to my awesome Pre reader Mylissa & Beta EdwardsFirstKiss for working there magic.

 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on the movie "Mean Girls" and is crossed with characters from the Twilight books and movies. The author does not own any publicly recognized entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

*Some of my favorite quotes from the movie will be in **BOLD** *

 **DAY 1**

"So, I've packed your lunch, and there's a little extra money in a ziplock bag in case you want something from the cafeteria," my dad says.

"Do you know your phone number? I've written it down for you just in case," my mom says, slipping a folded yellow sticky note into my palm.

Mom pulls me into a tight hug with tears in her eyes, a mixture of joy and worry, "Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asks.

"I think so." I smile, not letting on to my own nerves.

For normal people this day comes when a child turns six, but our family is ten years too late. I am sixteen and about to head to school for the first time. For the last ten years I've been home-schooled by the best teacher I could ever hope to have, my mom. My parents weren't strict academic freaks, or crazy religious bible thumpers. Home schooled kids seem to have that stigma around them. My parents were relativity normal. My mom was a school teacher before she met my father, Sargent Charles Swan. They fell in love right before he was re deployed to Japan. Desperate for more time together, they married, and mom quit her job and traveled to Japan with him. I came shortly thereafter. My father has been stationed many places during my childhood, some overseas others within the states. It was just easier to homeschool me; it made more sense. During dad's final tour, we were stationed in Germany and had been there for the last four years. Once he retired, we stuck around for a bit, I'd hoped this meant we were done with the moving, making Germany our permanent home. I was wrong. Once dad retired, my parents agreed it was my mother's turn to live her dream, so when my mother was offered a job at UCLA, it was goodbye to Germany, and hello to high school.

My parents pull into the parking lot of my new school. The large brick building staring me down is intimidating. I look at the people weaving in and out the building, laughing and chatting with their friends with such familiarity. My stomach flips as a small amount of panic sets in. I have to be strong for my parents though. I actually believe this is harder on them than me. I give a final wave to my parents as I step to the curb to cross the street to enter the building. A large yellow bus speeds past me as my foot is about to touch the asphalt. My mother's scream from the parking lot rings in my ears. I turn around to the worried faces of my parents and let them know, "I'm okay."

With a small wave of my hand, I look both ways before crossing the street and enter the building that's about to change my life. I make my way to the main office and pick up my locker assignment, and class schedule. Looking at my schedule I see my home room is pretty close. I'm pushed and shoved a few times before I finally make it to my locker. I struggle to learn the stupid combination lock. It takes me four tries before I finally succeed. I place the books for later classes in the locker only grabbing the books I need for my first two periods. I shuffle down the hall making it to home room just in time as the bell rings. I walk into the room and head straight to the teacher's desk. It appears the teacher is sharpening her pencil and about to take attendance. She stands tall in her white and red patterned cardigan and blue skirt though she looks approachable enough.

"Hi, I don't know if anyone has told you about me, but I'm a new student and my name is Bella Swan," I say hoping to get introductions out of the way.

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass," she says before storming to the desk right in the front row of the classroom.

I bite my lip; a nervous habit I've had since childhood. I can't believe I mistook a student for the teacher. The small snickers I hear from my peers lets me know I've royally embarrassed myself. Nervously, I grab the first seat I can find, which happens to be next to the punisher whose name scribbled haphazardly on her thin red notebook reads, Lauren.

"You're not going to want to sit there. Lauren Mallory's boyfriend sits there," the small girl with spiky black hair and corresponding black wardrobe says.

Just as the tip leaves her lips, a boy emerges. All I see is a lean build and coffee-colored skin before he locks lips with Lauren. All that invades my vision are lips, tongue, and teeth. I quickly walk away before the next thing I see is what remains of this morning's breakfast.

I try to move to the seat a little farther back in the next row. I eye the high school whisperer and her tan companion seated behind her in question. They both signal no to that seat as well.

"He farts, a lot." she says cutting her eyes towards the hefty boy in the seat in front of the one I've chosen.

I continue my pursuit of a suitable desk, and just as I am about to snag the next one back, another student grabs it. I back away towards the front of the class in search of another spot and crash into a hard shoulder. I slip a bit but instantly catch myself. I refuse to face plant on my first day. The smell off coffee invades my senses as I hear a splash. Papers and what appear to be doughnuts go flying.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I say, rushing to pick up the papers for who I assume this time is the teacher.

"It's okay. It's not you. I am bad luck." She scoffs.

I look at her and her coffee stained blouse and can't help but feel bad. She tries to take off the blouse but it and her tank top rise at the same time giving the students a show.

"Mrs. Hunter?" a deep voice asks.

I watch the principal walk in concern and confusion on his face.

"My tank is stuck isn't it?" she huffs.

"Yeah…" I let her know tugging it down quickly, before scurrying to a newly spotted vacant seat in the back of the classroom.

"How was your summer?" he asks her.

"I got divorced."

"Well…my carpal tunnel came back."

"I win," she snorts.

"Well, I just stopped by because we have a new student, all the way from Germany, Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella please," I say with a small wave sinking into a desk in the back.

"Well, Just Bella, welcome to Bayview."

That was the only welcome I received that day. I walked the crowded hallways and still managed to feel alone. In all my classes, I was treated like a child. I was yelled at for everything. I've never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me.

" _You need a bathroom pass!"_

" _Don't read ahead!"_

" _No green pen!"_

" _No eating in class!"_

Going to my first public school ever, I thought I'd be more worried about the students than the teachers and now it's the other way around. My peers just ignored me. It was as if I were invisible or just another piece of the school décor like a locker or textbook. I'd never felt more alone in my life when I looked around the lunch room with no place for me to sit in sight. I hid eating my lunch alone in the bathroom barely holding back my tears of misery.

 _I miss Germany._

 **DAY 2**

I arrive at school a bit earlier today with a game plan. I will not fall victim to the mistakes of yesterday. I make my way to homeroom snagging a seat in the far back. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the high school whisper and her tan companion eyeing me.

"Is that all your hair or are those extensions?" the tan man asks.

"It's all mine." I chuckle.

"See, this is the how I want my hair, the tiny hues of red are gorgeous," he says, running his fingers through my hair but facing the other girl.

"Thanks?"

"Excuse Jake **,** _ **he's almost too gay to function**_." She smiles at me.

"I'm Alice," she announces.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Bella." I smile happy to meet some seemingly nice though questionably normal people.

Alice with her dark spiky hair and all black wardrobe is the furthest thing from normal. Though under closer inspection, I see they are all designer duds. Though all black and a little dark, I must admit she still screams high fashion. Then pairing her together with her tan companion in shredded jeans and a faded red and yellow Pac man shirt, these two couldn't look more opposite.

"Hey, do you guys know where room G1608 is?" I ask eyeing my schedule and poorly drawn map of the campus.

Jake grabs my schedule and he and Alice scan over my classes.

"Tuesdays & Thursdays Health, German three, whoa you speak German?" Jake asks.

"When you spend four years in a country you learn some things,"

"Ooh sneaky, sneaky girl."

"Health… that's in the back building," Alice says grabbing our attention.

"The back building?' I ask confused. I walked around the majority of the campus yesterday and I don't remember a back building.

"Yeah right like Alice said, the back building. We will take you there," Jake offers.

"Okay," I say.

I'm happy I finally have people willing to help me out a bit after the disaster that was yesterday. The bell rings and all the students quickly begin to exit the room. Jake grabs my arm and drags me out of the room into the hall. He shoves people out of our way. I'm tempted to tell him to stop but then I remember the many elbows I was subjected to yesterday and I just allow it. I'm learning quickly that Bayview seems to be a dog eat dog type of school. We make it outside and the fresh air is a relief from the masses packed into the brick confines of the high school building. We walk around the lacrosse field. I'm noticing nothing but grass and trees in the distance with no building in sight. I stop walking and turn to them as they lay a blanket out on the grass and motion for me to join them.

"Where's the back building?" I quiz.

"It burnt down in 1977." Alice smiles.

"Ditching, won't we get in trouble for this?" I ask, biting my lip looking around to see who's a witness to our insubordination.

"We're your friends. Why would we get you in trouble?" Jake asks.

I know ditching is wrong, but can I afford to pass up the extended olive branch? I most certainly cannot. I sit on the checkered blanket between Alice and Jake. Alice pulls out her sketch book and begins a whole new kind of lesson.

" _ **I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of health class."**_

"So, Germany huh? What were the schools like there?" Alice asks.

"I wouldn't know. I was homeschooled." I announce.

"No way, so this is your first time at a real school?" Jake asks. I just nod.

"Why didn't your parents continue to home school you?" Alice says.

"They wanted me to become socialized," I mutter with air quotes for 'socialized'.

" _ **Oh, you will get socialized alright, a little slice like you,"**_ Jake snickers.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on don't act like you don't know, Bella is beautiful in Italian after all." Alice points out.

"What?" I say still confused. With my plain brown hair and equally boring brown eyes I feel as if I'm average. My pale skin can't hold a candle to the well-tanned bodies that surround me.

"You are a hot-tot-ie, own it," Jake sighs.

"Alright enough fawning over Bella's beauty and on to lesson number one: Lunch time."

"Bayviews is your standard public school. It has its usual cliques and jocks, they sit here," she says pointing to a spot on the swanky little map she had drawn up.

Then the preps, stoners, Asian nerds, _**sexually active band geeks**_ , cheerleaders, and the greatest people you will ever meet us." She smiles, "and the worst sit here."

She frowns eyeing the table she has circled in the middle of her map labeled "The Plastics"

"Who are the plastics?" I ask.

"Right on time." Jake says pointing to the lacrosse field.

All our heads shift. It's easy to spot three girls who aren't like the rest.

"It figures all the plastics are in the same gym class." Alice scoffs.

" _ **They are teen royalty**_ **,"** Jake starts, "If Bayview had an In Touch Weekly, they'd always be on the cover."

"The one in the world's tiniest gym shorts is Tanya Denali. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Jake sat next to her in English last year."

"She asked me how to spell Wednesday."

"The little one on her phone, that's Jessica Stanley. She's totally rich because her father invented the vape pen." Alice interjected.

"Jessica Stanley knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everybody. She and that phone are attached at the hip. It houses all her secrets, "Jake explains.

"And pure evil taking human form is Rosalie Hale."

" _ **Don't be fooled; she may seem like your typical selfish, backstabbing, slut faced hoe bag. But in reality, she is so much worse than that."**_

"She's the queen B, the star." Jake piggybacks off of Alice's earlier comment, "the HBIC, the Head Bitch in Charge."

"The other two, they're just her little minions." Alice states, "Rosalie Hale, how do I even begin to explain Rosalie Hale?"

"She always looks fierce, she always wins homecoming queen," Jake says, as we begin packing our things to go back inside before the bell.

"Who cares?" Alice snorts.

"I care!" Jake shouts, "Every year the seniors put together the homecoming dance. Whoever is elected Homecoming king and queen automatically becomes head of the student activities committee. They need someone they can trust to help with prom. And because I am an active member of the student activities committee, I would say yeah, I care.

"Wow, Jake. _**You've truly out-gayed yourself this time**_." Alice teases.

"Here, Bella. I made a map for you. Take it, it will be your guide at Bayview High, see you at lunch," Alice says.

With a tug of the hand she and Jake are gone and I'm on my way to Algebra.

I navigate the morning with ease due to the help of my trusty new map. Knowing that I wouldn't have to eat lunch in the bathroom again today also put me in brighter spirits. Unlike the many teen movies, I'd seen the food at Bayview was actually good. Apparently, a chef is in the budget and Bayview receives quite a few charitable donations from parents. After the first day, I told my mom I'd rather just buy lunch. I go through the lunch line grabbing a tasty looking salad, cheese fries and check out. I weave through the tables with confidence now knowing that I have friends to sit with is at the end of the tunnel. I make it to the middle of the cafeteria before I'm stopped.

"Hi there, we are taking a lunch time survey of new students. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" A medium built guy with spiky blonde hair asks me. He has on a letterman Jacket with red and black school colors.

"Umm…okay I guess," I agree, not wanting to come off as the difficult new girl.

" _ **Is your muffin buttered?"**_

"Huh?" I ask. I'm not sure what this guy is getting at, but I have a feeling this is some kind of joke.

" _ **Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?"**_

"My what?"

"I'm sorry is this asshole bothering you?" Rosalie Hale interjects, "Mike why are you such a douche?"

"Come on Rosalie, I'm just welcoming our newest edition to Bayview," lothario says eyeing me up and down.

"You were supposed to call me last night," Jessica whispers.

"Mike, you do not come to my parent's lake house with Jessica and then scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She is not interested." Rosalie huffs.

"You don't know th-"

"Do you want to have sex with him?" Rosalie asks.

"No!" I shout just a little too quickly.

I watch Mike's face drop as his cheeks tint red in embarrassment.

"So. it's settled, you can go stuff your face now." She waves him off.

"Bitch…" Mike mutters under his breath storming away.

"Thanks," I say heading towards Alice and Jake.

"Wait!" Rosalie calls after me.

"Sit down."

I look nervously between her table and Alice's. Rosalie did just save me from that asshat so the least I can do is have a seat. I slide out the plastic blue chair across from the three girls and sit. I look up into the striking grey eyes of Rosalie Hale. She is memorizing. Her grey, sultry eyes rest on her heart shaped face. Her high cheekbones would put the Hadids' to shame. Her long blonde locks fall sleek and bone straight down her back. She is dressed to the nines, matter of factly all three girls are.

"Why don't I know you?" she asks eyeing me like she is trying to solve a Rubik's cube.

"I'm new. I just moved here from Germany

"What?

"I've always been home-schooled?"

"Wait, what?"

"My mom taught me-"

"What, no shut up. I know what homeschool is. I'm not an idiot. So you're saying you have never been to a real school before?" she asks eyes transfixed on me.

"Nope."

"Shut. Up."

"Wow, homeschooled that's so interesting."

It's silent for a moment as she eyes me up and down. She cocks her head to the side a little taking in what of my frame she can from my position behind the table.

" _ **But you're like, really pretty."**_ she says. I'm confused and flattered by her statement. Homeschooled kids aren't homeschooled because they are too ugly to go to regular school. I take her comment in stride though and just tell her thank you.

" _ **So you agree, you think you're really pretty?"**_

"Uh…I don't kno-"

"Oh my god you're necklace I love it. Where did you get it?" Rosalie asks reaching out to touch the stone.

"My mother made it from stones she found in an antique shop in Germany."

"Cool"

"Yeah, that is so bitchin!" Jessica adds.

"Bitchin, Jessica what is this, the 80?"

"Retro is in, bitchin's making a comeback." Jessica smiles.

"Bella, can you excuse us for just one moment?" Rosalie asks.

I watch as the girls huddle and whisper for just a moment before they nod in agreement.

"Okay we don't normally do this but…"

"We would like to invite you to eat lunch with us for the rest of the week." Jessica finishes.

"Oh I don't-"

"Great! So we will see you tomorrow." Rosalie smiles cutting off my reservations.

"On Wednesday we wear all white." Tanya adds.

After lunch, Alice and Jake pull me into the ladies room and grill me about what happened with the plastics.

"You have to do it, and come back and tell us all the stupid things the plastics say!" Alice presses.

"I don't know if I'd feel right spying on Rosalie for you. She seems nice enough…" I protest.

"Nice enough, Rosalie is a twisted blood sucking wench. She tried to ruin my life!"

"She's fabulous but evil," Jake adds coming out of the stall behind us.

"Hey you can't be in here!" a girl washing her hands at the sink screams.

"Girl and you can't wear that skirt with those shoes, and yet, you're still doing it." He snaps back.

The girl quickly exits the bathroom with a huff.

"Look, I'd like to be friends with you and Rosalie. Is that possible?" I ask. I really don't want to lose Alice and Jake as friends. They were the first to offer a kind word but that doesn't mean I want to close the door on other potential friendships.

"We will never tell you who to be friends with Bella, but I want to warn you, Rosalie doesn't have friends, she has minions. You will believe your friends. She will try to convince you that you are friends, but the moment you come into your own with your own thoughts or ideas you will see the other side of Rosalie Hale. God forbid she ever perceives you as a threat…let's just say things won't end well, trust me I know," Alice says a faraway look in her eyes.

"Rosalie and Alice were once frie-"

"Shut up, Jake! I'm just saying be careful, Bella," she says sadly exiting the bathroom with Jake chasing behind her. It's obvious something went down between Alice and Rosalie. I can just hope that one day she can trust me enough to tell me. I rush out of the bathroom making my way to my German class. Though I already know the language, I don't want to make a bad impression. I make it to German a few moments after the bell. Luckily for me, it looks like the teacher hasn't arrived back from lunch. I walk to the third row and take a spot in the middle. I reach down in my bag to grab my text book and when I look up, I'm met with a mop of bronze hair. The color and its state of disarray can only be described as beautiful. It's like a perfect abstract piece of art. It looks like copper shiny and smooth. Strands sprout from different directions. I'm tempted to run my fingers through it to see if it's as soft as it looks. I think nothing could look more perfect than this gorgeous mop until the stranger turns to face me.

"Do you have a pencil by chance?"

I feel myself melting, his voice is like silk and sin wrapped into one. His striking green eyes mesmerize me leaving me stuck on stupid.

"Huh?" is my intelligent reply. His lips curve into a dazzling smile. His crooked grin stops my heart in my chest.

I've only had one other crush in my life. His name was Kaito. I was five. His parents owned the bookstore I adored in Japan. I kissed him in the children's corner of his parents' store one day. He then vomited into the beanbag chair. Needless to say, it didn't work out.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asks with a smile.

"Uhuh." I nod. Great I've only managed to add a U to my plentiful vocabulary.

"I'm Edward,"

"Bella" I choke out.

 **DAY 3**

 _ **Having lunch with the plastics was like leaving the regular world and entering 'girl world', and 'girl world' has a lot of rules.**_

"You can't wear a tank top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week, so uh… I guess you picked today. Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays." Jessica prattles on. "Now if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch, and I don't mean just you, like any of us. Like if I were wearing jeans today, I'd be sitting over there with the art freaks." she continues, eyeing Alice's and Jake's table.

"Oh, we always vote before we ask someone to each lunch with us, because well... you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. Like you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends if it looks good on you, would you?

"I wouldn't?"

"Exactly!"

" _ **It's the same with guys, like you might think you like someone...but you could be wrong"**_

"Screw this salad. I'm getting cheese fries," Rosalie says jumping up from her chair and rushing to the lunch line.

"So, Bella, have you seen any guys you might like yet?" Jessica pries.

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks

"Well there is this one guy in my German class…" I trail off.

"Ooh a senior, do share!" Jessica says, leaning in closer from her spot across from me.

"His name is Edward Cullen."

"No!"

"Nooo," Jessica and Tanya both say in unison.

"You cannot like Edward. He's Rosalie's ex-boyfriend. She was devastated when he broke up with her last year." Jessica shakes her head.

"Wait, I thought she dumped him for Emmett McCarty…" Tanya says, squinting her eyes upward like she was trying really hard to remember.

"That's beside the point. Ex's are off limits to friends. It's like an unspoken rule."

"Yeah," Tanya agrees.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll never tell Rosalie what you said." Jessica promises.

I wasn't sure if I could trust Jessica, but when Rosalie dragged me to the mall with them after school, I assumed Jessica had kept her mouth shut.

Shopping with the plastics was like being a runway model. I got shoved into dressing rooms with mass amounts of clothes. I had to admit Rosalie had impeccable taste. I'm walking out of the mall with a few pieces that make me feel like I might actually fit in with these girls.

"I have to use the bathroom, meet you guys at the food court?" I ask, as we exit Nordstrom's.

"Absolutely not. We will come with," Jessica offers.

"No, really it's not a big deal, I'll meet you there."

"Whatever," Rosalie stays walking away.

I take a deep breath enjoying my temporary freedom. I am truly enjoying myself with the girls, but they can be a bit much. I walk down the small hallway of the mall and find the bathroom. I handle my business fairly quickly and exit the facilities.

I round the corner to exit the bathroom and see a mop of bronze leave the men's room at the same time.

"Edward?" I whisper to myself, thinking my eyes are playing tricks on me. He whips around so fast his striking green eyes meet mine and I almost turn to goo on the spot.

"Bella, right?" he asks making his way over to me.

"Umm, yeah…" I nod feeling the blush creep into my cheeks.

"Nice to see you out and about. How is Bayview treating you?" he asks.

"It's just okay. It's a big adjustment from being home schooled." I admit.

"I get it; most people don't know I was homeschooled until I was eight. When my dad passed away, my mom had to get a job to support us. Those first few months of public school were the worst. I'm glad to see your time here isn't mirroring mine." Edward tells me.

I'm shocked; I couldn't believe he was opening up to me, a virtual stranger. His honesty only made him that much more attractive. Not to mention he's probably the only one with a small idea of what this is like for me.

"The first day was rough I admit. I ate lunch in the girls' bathroom," I mutter. I immediately slap my hand over my mouth as my eyes widen in horror. I can't believe I just admitted to Edward fucking Cullen I had eaten lunch in the girls' bathroom. I am such a dork.

Edward's soft chuckle makes my heart skip a beat. The lightness of his eyes and the crookedness of his grin did nothing to hide his amusement.

"Try eating in the classroom with your teacher as she grades your assignments."

"No!" I say.

"Yes, so I understand, Bella, and it will get easier. Just remember you have a friend in me. Anything you need you know where to find me." Edward grins.

I watch him walk away, his lean body taking long strides with confidence. Edward Cullen says I have a friend in him. I hope at some point there will be benefits attached.

I swing by the food court and grab a cinnamon sugar pretzel from Auntie Annie's. Rosalie had already been saving our spot in line. She grabs lemonade giving my pretzel a judgmental look.

"Watch the carbs, biotch," she winks at me.

"You're one to talk, cheese fries." I joke.

"I know, I really need to stop eating them. I really want to lose five pounds." She frowns.

"You really don't need to, Rosalie. You have a body half the girls at school would kill for." I tell her.

"I knew I liked you." She smiles as all four of us approach the fountain.

"Oh my god, is that Mike? He's here with Angela Webber." Jessica frowns.

"I heard they're going out," Tanya says.

"No, he can't do that. Mike cannot blow you off like that. Gimmie your phone," Rosalie demands.

"Are you going to call him?"

"No, what do you think I'm stupid?" Rosalie says snatching her phone and dialing a few numbers.

"No," Jessica answers.

"Hi, is Angela home?" Rosalie says into the phone..

"Caller I.D!" Jessica shouts.

"Not when you connect from information," Rosalie whispers covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Oh, she's not, well this is Kate Ashton from Planned Parenthood, we have her test results. Can you have her call us back? This matter is urgent, thank you." Rosalie quickly disconnects Jessica's phone with a smug smirk.

"She won't be going out with anybody," Rosalie says satisfied.

"That was so bitchin!" Jessica smiles.

We turn around to exit the mall. I look over my shoulder and Angela is now on the phone looking worried. She runs out of the mall past us never even noticing we were there. Jessica and Tanya snicker. I look back at a confused Mike, but quickly look away before he notices me.

After leaving the mall we pull up to Rosalie's house and I use the term house loosely. It's more like a mini mansion.

"Your house is amazing," I say in awe exiting her hot red Chevrolet convertible.

"I know, right?" She smiles making her way inside.

I follow her in and am amazed by the size. Three of our houses could fit inside here.

She leads us upstairs

"This is your room?"

"Awesome, right? I made my parents trade me." She grins.

"Turn on hot 98. I'll be right back," Rosalie says, walking back out of the room.

Jessica flips on Rosalie's stereo like its second nature, and she and Tanya walk to Rosalie's full length mirror and start fixing their hair.

Rosalie returns moments later with a smile on her face joining the girls at the mirror.

"Ugh, my pores are huge…" she whines.

"At least you don't have man shoulders," Jessica follows.

"My nail beds suck."

In my world there used to just be skinny and fat, but in girl world, apparently there is a lot that can be wrong with a person. The girls look to me waiting for me to join in on their wallowing.

" _ **Uhhh… I have really bad breath in the morning?**_ " I stutter.

"Ew," Rose says walking to lie on the bed. A small black book goes crashing to the floor. Tanya rushes to snatch it up.

"Naughty, what were you doing reading this?" She teases.

"I needed a good laugh," Rose snickers.

"What's that?" I ask walking closer to take a seat on the end of Rosalie's California king.

"It's our high school slam book. We've had it since freshman year."

"Slam book?" I ask confused.

"It list hilarious secrets and embarrassing moments about every girl in our class."

Jessica snatches the book from Tanya's grasp and flips it open. I recognize a few faces from the halls in her flipping.

" _Victoria Hunter, two faced little bitch…"_ Jessica reads.

" _Still true!"_ Rosalie chimes _._

" _Siobhan Walsh, fat virgin."_

" _ **Still half true,"**_ she snorts.

" _Alice Brandon, suicidal maniac."_

A lump caught in my throat. Was that true? Is Alice unstable? She seemed normal to me, maybe a little reserved but I never thought her to be… not well.

"Hey, who's that guy with her?" Tanya asks.

"Oh, that's just Jake. He's almost too gay to function." I laugh.

"Ha! That's gold, put that in there," Rosalie says.

 _Crap, maybe that was only okay when Alice said it._

Rosalie disappears out of the room for a brief moment while I flip through the book of sordid secrets.

 _Lauren Mallory made out with a hotdog._

 _Angela Webber, cock-teaser_

 _Leah Clearwater, Dyke_

"Enough of the stupid book put it away," Rosalie announces re-entering the room. "I'd much rather hear Bella's excuse for not telling me about her crush on Edward." Rosalie states.

I cut my eyes to Jessica feeling mildly betrayed. She had the decency to look sheepish but that didn't help my being put on the spot.

"Because it's not a big deal…" I mutter.

"You're first Bayview crush is a big deal, and I want you to know if you want to pick through my left overs I approve 100 percent." she adds.

"Really?" I ask, unsure by her comment.

"Of course, Bellward will be a name on everyone's lips. I can talk to him for you if you'd like." Rosalie offers.

"Really, you would do that?" I ask shocked.

"Of course, we are your friends after all, Bella." She smiles.

 **DAY 20**

These last few weeks with the plastics have been better than I could have imagined. I see what Jake meant by teen royalty. It was weird how everyone just started to know things about me. I would wear army pants and flip flops, and the next day I'd see ten girls wearing the same thing. I had been invited to every party, and there wasn't a shortage of guys offering to do my homework, carry my books, or walk me to class. I turned them all down though. I had my eye on a prize, Edward Cullen. I begged Rosalie to hold off talking to him. I didn't want to come off as desperate, plus I wanted time to lay some groundwork first. She said she'd talk to him at Tyler Crowley's Halloween party so over these last few weeks, I'd been really putting in the effort to talk to him.

Tuesday, I asked him if he had the time.

" _Do you have the time?" I whisper tapping his shoulder slightly. He looks back at me with a small grin and points the eraser end of his pencil to the large clock above the classroom door that read 10:30._

" _Got a hot lunch date?" he teases. My blush takes over which seems to make his grin broaden._

" _I feel like Rosalie would be upset if I say no, so I guess…" I mumble._

 _His laugh brought attention to us in the worst way. We earned an angry scowl from Mrs. Schmidt which only made me join in on the laugher. I've hated that old bag since she yelled at me for using a green pen._

" _I can see that. Rose takes her looks very seriously," he replies._

" _It seems to land the guy every time," I sigh._

" _True, but looks aren't everything." he says winking at me._

Thursday

" _I don't get this. Do you get any of this?" I ask, scanning the German textbook._

 _I knew downplaying my knowledge of the language was wrong, but if Mrs. Schmidt learned of my time abroad, I'd be tossed out of this class. Plus, I needed an excuse to talk to Edward. Just as my justification for lying crosses my brain, Mrs. .Schmidt drops a 98% paper off at my desk telling me 'gut gemacht' which means good job in German._

" _Looks like you get it," Edward says turning back around._

If I was going to get Edward to notice me, I really had to commit. So when next Thursday's quiz rolled around and the 70% slid across my desk with Mrs. Schmidt's disappointed scowl, I played it up.

"Damn, Bella, what happened?" Seth a boy I've become relatively cool with in class asks me.

"I'm not sure, the verb tenses really trip me up," I fake sigh.

"Keep those grades up, only students who pass with a 90 percent or higher will get to go on the summer trip to Germany." Seth warns.

"Summer trip? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" I ask puzzled.

"Why do you think this class is so full?" He asks.

"Every year Mrs. Schmidt goes to Germany, and takes the students with the five highest grades with her with their parent's permission of course."

 _A chance to go back to Germany, visit my real friends still on base, go back…_

 _Home._

"I think I need a tutor," I say smiling at Edward.

"I can tutor you. We'll set up a schedule; just find me at Tyler's Halloween party. You're coming right?"

"Are you asking me?" I goad feeling bold enough to flirt.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then I'll be there."

 **Day 62 - Halloween**

"Bella, I live for your costume, but in this day and age, Halloween is just a day where girls get free passes to dress like sluts. I commend your bravery and your commitment to preserve the innocence of this holiday but you will be a spectacle.

"Oh come on Ali, the scariness brings out the fun in my outfit." I say turning to her.

As I went to face her, Jake was coming into the room. His high pitch scream could be heard next door as the bowl of fresh popcorn went flying.

"Oh my goodness, Bella honey why do you look so scary?" he says holding his heart and catching his breath.

"Oh, my god! Am I the only one who knows its Halloween?"

"Alice, don't let the poor girl go to the party like this," Jake pleads.

"Come on bride, let's make you just a tad more sexy," She says dragging me to sit on her bed.

So we cut the dress from floor length to knee length which gave it a skater dress look. We ditched the fake teeth and long black wig for blood dripping from my mouth onto my gown and a short blond wig. Alice plucks one of her many black leather jackets from the closet thrusting my arms through it. My black eyeliner stayed as well as my ghostly makeup. She added a black choker and said I was good to go.

"Frankenstein's bride is now Chuckie's bride." She smiles handing me a fake plastic knife.

"I hate to give it to you, but I love it!" I gush. I do look sexy and it's still classy and fun, Alice really gets me.

"You did the damn thing!" Jake agrees.

"They say that blondes have more fun."

When we arrive fashionably late, the party is already in full swing. I spot Rosalie in a gorgeous playboy bunny get up. Standing next to her is Tanya, a slutty mini mouse in a polka dot teddy and mouse ears. Rosalie is fixing Tanya's ears, they share a laugh and she kisses her on both cheeks. When she spots me, she waves me over giving Alice the stink eye. I look back at Alice's glare and instantly feel like I don't know what to do.

"Ali and I are going to hang out on the lawn, find us in a little bit?" Jake says giving me a resolution.

"Sounds good!" I smile.

I make my way over to Tanya and Rosalie.

"You hang out with Alice Brandon?" Rosalie grills me.

"Sometimes."

"Watch out for that girl she's nuts. Has she said anything about me?" Rosalie pries.

"No…"

"I'm surprised. She was obsessed with me freshman year. When I told her she was acting like a clingy boyfriend, I eventually had to cut her off. She had a mental break and tried to jump off a cliff. She was admitted into an institution and everything. When she came back to school she became this brooding art freak that only wears all back and hardly talks to anyone. Not that anyone would want to talk to her. She's deranged. So be careful," she warns.

I was still trying to wrap my head around everything Rosalie had just said as I catch Edward out the corner of my eye.

"Edward!" Rosalie calls.

Edward walks over with a grin and an extra twinkle in his eye. I take in his slender frame practically gawking. Grease was very popular growing up, many girls fell victim to a crush on Danny and I was no exception. My tween fantasy had come to life in the form of Edward's 'Halloween costume. His bronze hair was darkened with gel and skillfully slicked back. His fitted jeans hugged his toned thighs as his white tee clung to his torso exposing the benefits of high school soccer.

"Glad you ladies could make it." He grins.

"Thanks for the invite," I say peeking from under my lashes.

"Edward, let's talk," Rosalie says, grabbing him by the lapels of his black leather jacket.

She drags him away giving me a small wink over her shoulder. I give her the thumbs up. This was the moment Rosalie was going to talk to Edward for me as promised. I watch the conversation from a far with a smile on my face.

I don't know what happened between Rosalie and Alice, or if I believe everything in that wretched slam book. I can't believe Rosalie even has it. She's so nice and a good friend. She has made these last few months bearable. Now she's going out of her way to talk me up to her ex after giving us her blessing. She is so nice, kind, caring and thoughtful… SLUT!

I look over at Edward as Rosalie's lips connected. She leans into him hugging at the strands of her hair at the nape of his neck. They break apart and Edward looks confused for a second. She says something else to him and their lips lock again. When his hand reaches for her waist and pulls her in closer, I've seen enough. Vision blurred by my tears, somehow I make it to the lawn. I spot Alice and Jacob by the pool and I run to them in a hurry.

"Can we go please?" I sniff.

"What happened honey?" Jake asks concern clear by his furrowed brow.

"What's going on, Bella?" Ali asks.

"Please can we just go?" I plead.

Sensing my desperation, they grab their things and we leave through the back gate.

When we pull away from the house, I feel like I can finally breathe again. It's silent for a few moments giving me time to gather my thoughts. I want to confide in Alice and Jake, but I feel like all I'm going to get is a big fat whopping I told you so. Rosalie Hale has loyalties to no one.

Ten minutes into the ride I have to bite the bullet, with a heavy heart I announce, "She took him back, Rosalie took Edward back."

"That bitch!" Jake gasps shocked.

"Why would she do that?" I ask solemnly.

" _ **Because she's a life ruiner, that's what she does she ruins people's lives,"**_ Alice answers.

Is this what everyone has been dealing with for the last three years?" I admonish.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alice shrugs from the driver's seat.

"This ends now," I say with a new found determination.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asks.

"I'm going to take down Rosalie Hale in seven days."

 **Day 1 of Take down**

"Rosalie wants you to know that she never meant to hurt you," Jessica says.

"I know," I reply, doing my best to keep the eye roll at bay. She sent her minion to apologize to me, is she serious?

"She was talking to Edward for you, but all he could talk about was getting back together with Rosalie," she continues.

"Oh, I know."

"So no hard feelings?"

"Oh god no!" I smile fakely.

"Good, oh yeah! Rosalie wanted me to give you this." Jessica says pulling me into a tight hug. I hug her back playing this up. If this was going to work I had to move on like everything was normal. Which was surprisingly easier than I thought.

"So, what's the plan after school?" I ask Jessica.

"Nothing," Rosalie said we need to find our own way home. She has a dentist appointment this afternoon."

"Okay well, see you at lunch!" I say before taking off.

 _Dentist appointment huh? Perfect!_

I hide behind the potted plant at Dr. Molina's Dentist office. I watch Rosalie check in, the receptionist told her to head to room 202, and Dr. Molina would be in shortly. I wait about 10 minutes to text Jake that he was up.

Jake stumbles through the doors holding the side of his face groaning in agony.

"Is this Dr. Molina's office?" he asks.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem, sir?" The receptionist asks concerned.

She leaves her desk to come stand by Jake touching his face trying to get a grip on what's hurting him. That's when I stealthy move behind her desk to check the books. I had to see what Rosalie was in for. A smile crossed my face as I eyed her chart.

 _Patient has extreme oral fixation phobia: Recommendation, Oral sedation for procedure._

Perfect, she will just be out of it enough, I change the procedure a bit and I make it out of the office without a trace.

 **Day 2 of Take Down**

"I'm so worried about Rosalie. She never misses school," Jessica says over lunch.

"I hope she's okay," I join in with fake concern. That bitch is too vain to show her face in school today classic.

"She didn't even miss a day when she had mono last year. Oops! Forget I said that." Jessica says.

"Forgotten, look I think we should go by her house after school and check on her." I offer moving onto phase two.

"You're right, good friends would stop by." Tanya agrees.

"Okay, let me text her," Jessica says.

"No, let's surprise her with our thoughtfulness!" I shout, "It will be like a surprise party," I can't run the risk of her saying no.

"But it's not her birthday...or is it? Can you have your birthday twice a year?" Tanya asks.

"Noo…" I say confused.

"Oh." Tanya nods.

"Well, Rosalie does love a good surprise"

~MQ~.

"What are you guys doing here!" Rosalie shrieks.

"Oh my god, Rosalie what happened to your face!" Jessica shouts.

"I think they are called braces," Tanya loudly whispers to Jessica.

"I know that, Tanya! What are these doing in your mouth?" Jessica asks Rosalie.

"Get in here you idiots. Stop screaming it to the entire block! I was supposed to be fitted for my invisaligns and the incompetent dental assistant checked the wrong box." she says dragging us inside.

"Shouldn't you be awake for a procedure like that?" ask Jessica.

"I had the dentist give me a sedative; I hate the feeling of people moving around in my mouth. It makes my skin crawl," Rosalie shivers.

"I thought you'd be used to things in your mouth by now," Tanya jokes, and we all snicker.

We go up into her room. I watch Rosalie flop down on her bed and burst into tears. I started to feel mildly bad for her until she snapped out at Tanya after she mentions calling Edward to cheer Rosalie up.

"Hell no! I don't want you to call Edward you fucking idiot! I bet that's what you would like so he would dump me! He cannot see me like this, gosh Tanya you're so stupid!" She screams before running to the bathroom crying that no one understands.

"Come on Rosalie talk to me…" Jessica says chasing after her.

"You're not stupid, Tanya," I say sitting down next to her.

"No, I really am, I'm failing almost everything," she admits.

"Well, there must be something you're good at?" I say.

" _ **I can fit my whole fist in my mouth, wanna see?"**_ she asks.

"No…" I grimace.

"Hey, Tanya let's play a game!" I say excited.

"Ooh, I love games!" she claps her hands excitedly.

"Close your eyes and count to 25!"

Tanya does as she's told with no questions asked. I figured her getting to 25 might take a minute. I snatch Rose's phone from the spot on the bed flipping it over and take the back off. I slide the mirroring chip in her phone, close it, and place it back. Tanya finishes up counting and then opens her eyes and asks now what.

"You won!" I say.

"Yay! I love winning." she cheers.

I love Tanya but this girl is daft.

I notice now Tanya just won't cut it as part of phase 2. We need Jessica. We need to crack Jessica Stanley.

 **Day 3 of Take Down**

"...And that's it for the male nominees, and now for our homecoming court female nominees."

"Victoria Hunter"

"Maggie Scottsdale"

"Rosalie Hale"

"Isabella Swan"

"Jessica Stanley"

"Alice Brandon"

"Jake, what the fuck? That wasn't part of the plan!" Alice glares at Jake. He just chuckles.

"Right, why'd you throw us in there?"

"I just put in Alice's name. I had nothing to do with you, honey."

 _So I was actually nominated?_

I wonder who nominated me. I knew I seemed to be well liked but I never thought I was homecoming queen material.

 _Should I campaign? Put up posters like the rest of the girls?_

I walk to German with a lot on my mind. I can't let this nomination distract me from the bigger picture. I have a week to pull this off. I enter the classroom taking my seat waiting for Edward to arrive. He walks in looking hot as a summer day in Phoenix. A smile crosses his face when he sees me. This is the first time I've seen him since the Halloween party.

"And here I thought you blew away to Oz. I thought I'd have to click my heels three times to see you again." He jokes.

"It was your tongue that disappeared in Rosalie's mouth. I think the rest of us blew away after that." That was supposed to come out like a joke, but the bitterness could be heard between us.

"You look a little green. Am I mistaking you for wicked?" He grins.

"I'm not jealous," I lie.

"Sure you're not." He laughs.

"And even if I was, it would be well within my right, when a guy invites you to a party you wouldn't expect him to make out with your friend." I spit.

"I'd had a few beers by the time you showed up. Rosalie recruited me for a favor to make a certain someone jealous and I wasn't thinking. I don't know how I keep letting her wrap me up in her little games. It was stupid and I'm sorry," he says.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" I sigh in relief.

"After you left, I may have moved onto whisky and made some decisions I'm not too proud about," he winced.

"So do you do that often?" I bite my lip nervously. I'm not sure how I feel about this information. I may be a virgin but I'm no prude. It's not that I think there's anything wrong with friends with benefits, but I don't think I'm okay with a guy I want to date engaging in it.

"In general no, I've had a few hookups at a party here and there, but not more than the average guy," he shrugs.

"And with Rosalie…" I pry.

"With Rosalie? Nah its every once in a while when I'm stupid enough to backslide, but she's in love with someone else. She just can't admit it to herself, and well me, I'm not dating until I fulfill my promise."

I was torn between finding out Rosalie's secret and what his promise is, but my sabotage deadline was fast approaching and I needed as much dirt as I could dig up.

"In love with whom?" I ask.

"Not my secret to tell," he says turning around to face the front as Mrs. Schmidt enters the room.

Mrs. Schmidt passes our tests back and I aimed a little lower than last time. A 65 slides across my desk. Edward turns to me with a smile then frowns when he sees my quiz.

"So about that tutoring?" I say cocking my eyebrow at him.

~MQ~

The textbook goes crashing to the floor in front of the couch as his lips claim mine. His soft lips feel better than I could have imagined. In a flash, my skirt is crumpled at the waist and his toned body is hovering above mine. I run my hands over his strong shoulder blades trying to convert every touch to memory. I tug at the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck, so silky and smooth I can see why Rosalie enjoyed doing this so much. I try to push thoughts of her out of my mind and enjoy this moment. I've only kissed a boy twice in my life so I really need to concentrate on not making a fool out of myself. When his tongue teases my lips asking for permission, I happily oblige. Edward Cullen is now my new favorite taste, goodbye chunky monkey ice cream. We devour each other only breaking for air. When his hand slides up my thigh getting dangerously close to no man's land, I freeze.

"We should stop," I say breathless.

"Mmm...why?" he asks between kisses on my neck, "If this is about Rosalie, I told you it was a lapse in judgment," he states.

"Was it?" I ask.

He finally stops kissing to look at me. His piercing green eyes look into mine, and he grins slightly.

"It was," he says, "I'd never break my promise for Rosalie of all people. I may have a soft spot for her because I know there's a good person in there beneath the superficial bullshit, but anything more with her is never happening again. Plus, I'm really interested in some else at the moment, someone that makes me consider breaking all my rules," he says looking at me.

"Rules?"

 _Great, I'm back to one word sentences_

With a heavy sigh he climbs off of me and pulls me to sit up. I pull my skirt down and cross my legs giving him my full attention.

"Sophomore year when Rosalie broke up with me for that tool Emmett McCarty, I was devastated. I had third period French with that douche, and I was this close to whacking him upside the head with a textbook. I was surely guaranteed to get my ass kicked afterward, have you seen that dude? So I took the cowards way out and switched to German. That's where I met Kate Denali." A sad smile crosses his face. I lean in closer putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She was amazing, funny, smart, and fiercely loyal. She hated Rosalie. She had her reasons and I wasn't Rose's biggest fan at that time, so you know how it goes, the enemy of my enemy. She's the one who told me about the senior class trip. She said she was taking German all the way until German III so she could go. She was obsessed with it. She wanted to go for the summer and see if she could make a life there and possibly study abroad. I fell for her hard and fast. Before I knew it, we were making plans to spend the whole summer together before our sophomore year. We never expected a drunk driver to cut our plans short," he says.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry," I say pulling him in for a hug.

"It's okay. It's been almost two years now, but I promised myself I would complete everything she couldn't. I would go to Germany visit the places we had planned, and see the world for her. On my last day, I would take her ashes to her favorite beach that she had mentioned and spread them; it's what she would have wanted."

"So what does that have to do with you dating?" I ask confused.

"At first I was a little melodramatic and thought I'd never fall in love again so I just stopped dating. After a while I realized that's not practical. I would date, I would fall in love and move on, and Kate would want me to. But I promised myself I wouldn't do it until I honored her memory and that's what I plan to do. I don't think any girl would even want a guy hung up on keeping a promise to his dead ex." he scoffs.

"I think it's sweet. I'd still want that guy." I tell him honestly.

"That's because you Bella Swan are not like other girls." He smiles.

"So I've been told." I grin back.

He moves in for a kiss but I stop him. There's still one thing I can't piece together.

"So her parents just gave you their daughter's ashes?" I ask confused.

"No, her sister did."

"Her sister?"

"Yeah, Tanya."

~MQ~

"We missed you at school today," I say into the phone.

"Dr. Molina won't be back from vacation until Friday, and I refuse to go to school with a face full of metal."

"It's really not that bad, Rosalie. I bet people would barely notice," I lie.

"Shut up, you know I'd be the talk of the school. Anyway what did I miss?" she asks.

"Not much, Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley broke up, Angela cheated on Eric with Ben and now as mono, oh and Jessica and I both made homecoming court." I say.

"Ha! You I can see but Jessica, get real." Rosalie scoffs.

I motion at Jessica and Tanya to not make a sound at Rosalie's words. I can't mute the phone when she's on speaker.

"So are you mad at her?" I ask.

"I'm not mad at her. I'm worried about her. When she doesn't win she will fall apart and I will have to pick up the pieces."

"That's kinda harsh, Rose. What makes you so sure she won't win?"

"First of all, Bella, she's not pretty. The homecoming queen is always pretty. I'm just trying to save her from public humiliation. The girl keeps trying to make bitchin happen. It's never going to happen. It's quite pathetic. The sad thing about it all is it should be Tanya but everyone forgets about her because she's such a dumb slut," Rosalie says, a weird hint of bitterness in her tone.

Tanya's jaw drops at Rosalie's statement.

"Harsh," I tell her.

" _Rose...going to bed….see you,"_ a muffled voice said in the background.

"Is that your dad?" I quiz the voice sounded male.

"Eavesdrop much? Anyway I'm going to bed now, love ya kiss kiss," she says disconnecting the call.

"Wow… I can't believe she said that," I lie. I _can_ believe she said that, and it was just the reaction I was hoping for.

"That metal mouth two faced little bitch. How can she say I'm not pretty?" Jessica whines.

Tanya's phone echoes in the bedroom. We glance at her screen and it's Rosalie. I motion for Tanya to answer it and put it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey, bitch, get dressed. We are going out," Rosalie says.

"I just just umm...have Jessica on the other line."

"Ugh, don't invite her."

I motion Tanya to just say no. I motion a fake cough with my hands.

"I can't go," she coughs, "I'm sick."

" _ **Boo, you whore,"**_ Rosalie says hanging up the phone abruptly.

Jessica broke down into full blown tears at this point.

"She thinks she can talk shit about everyone like that? I am a good friend to her; maybe she's just upset because her parents haven't been home in three months. Oops you didn't hear that!" she says to me."

"Or maybe it's because I told Tanya about her nose job. It's not like she remembered. Oops now you know, just ignore me."

She spilled a lot more of Rosalie's secrets that night, a few things slightly useful for the plan. I could feel it; Jessica was right on the edge I just needed one more thing to crack Jessica Stanley. I had no clue the answer to my prayer would be delivered the very next day.

 **Day 4 of Take Down**

"So how's the phone mirroring going? Has Tanya or Jessica spilled the beans?" I ask walking into Jake's room taking a seat next to Ali.

"Umm… no, but Jessica did text "I can't believe you!" but I hurried and deleted it before Rosalie could read it."

"Good keep scanning them. We can't give Rosalie an opportunity to repair her relationship with them. It will set us back. That little chip of yours is a dream, Jake." I compliment.

"If you think that is great, ring in my praises now," he says pressing a button on his computer.

"How did you get this? Or rather where did you get this?" I ask Jake as Alice and I move closer to the laptop.

"That's what I want to know too," Alice agrees.

"Don't you two worry your pretty little heads about it, just know I have it. This could be what we need to finally crack Jessica." Jake adds.

"This will destroy her…" I sigh. I know I told myself whatever it takes but my moral compass has really gone askew these days.

"It's up to you, diva, I've sent a copy to your email so do with it as you please."

"Bella, you can't release this," Alice says.

"Yeah, but I can still show it to Jessica."

~MQ~

" _Ugh, Mike get out of here," Rosalie says throwing what looks like a shirt at Mike._

" _And here I thought we could be friends, Rosalie." He smiles._

" _And why would I want to be friends with you, Mike?"_

" _Because, Rosalie we have more in common than you think."_

" _Oh yeah? How so?"_

" _We both are here right now because we can't be with the ones we want to be with, Mike taunts._

" _How do you know that!" Rosalie snaps._

" _I'm very perceptive and it's obvious to be honest."_

" _What do you want Mike?" she sighs._

" _This Lake house is a drag and Jessica is getting on my nerves. I thought maybe you and I can have some no strings attached fun. Escape from our lives for a few minutes. Unless you want to go back out there with Em and Jess and pretend we're having a good time."_

" _Fine, take off your pants and no one must ever know about this if you ever want to see your balls again." Rosalie threatens._

" _Bring that feistiness to bed."_

 _Clothes were shed and sloppy kisses began._

Jessica slammed the computer closed before we could witness anymore. It was silent for a few moments as I felt her heart breaking in her chest. Part of me felt so guilty for showing this to her, but then again she has a right to know what her so called 'bestie' did. At least that's what I told myself to justify what I'd just done.

"Where did you get this?" she whispers.

"A reliable source," I answer.

"How could she… and at the lake house that was...and she knows how I feel about him and…" seconds later Jessica burst into tears.

" _ **If you even knew how mean she really is, you know, that I'm not allowed to wear hoop earrings right? Yeah, two years ago she told me that hoop earrings were her thing, and that I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore. Then for Hanukkah my parents got me this pair of really expensive white gold hoops, and I had to pretend that I didn't like them, and it was so sad."**_ Jessica prattles on.

"This whole time I've kept all her secrets and she's just been keeping her own while stabbing me in the back."

"I was the one that she called when her mom moved out!" Jessica cries angrily.

"She moved out?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, and her dad's always away on business, that's why you never see them at home, and I have never told anybody that, because I'm such a good friend."

"And she has this creepy room in her house that no one's allowed in."

"Well what's in there?" I ask.

"No clue. She's never let me in claiming it's a closet of valuables, but I don't buy that for a second. She's a liar, that's been made clear today.

Phase three had already included breaking into Rosalie's house but this tidbit of information made things that much sweeter. Exposing whatever is in the room probably can take Rosalie down better than I ever could.

 **Day 5 of Take Down**

"Okay, she just arrived at Dr. Molina's office; you've got some time. Go for the book first and if we have time the room too."

"Okay, text me when she leaves."

I hang up with Alice. She's at the dentist's office while Jake is in the car being my eyes and ears in front of Rosalie's house. I look under the mat and am sad to report no key. I try the flower pot and come up empty handed again. I check the mailbox right next to the door and bingo! I knew it was in one of the common places that people leave a spare key; they aren't that creative. I let myself in and stealthily creep up the stairs. I know Rosalie doesn't clean this place by herself. I can only hope I don't run into a maid. I make it to Rosalie's room and let out a sigh of relief. My relief is short lived when I don't see the slam book anywhere in sight. I look under her mattress and come up empty handed. Same with her closet and night stand. I start perusing the shelves, stacked there are pictures of her and the girls, her with her parents. I love the one of them in slutty Santa's helpers' costumes. The selfie of Tanya and her is gorgeous. It looks like they are at the beach. Rosalie has on a big floppy hat and Tanya's rocking these oversized Chanel shades. Rosalie's arm is slung over Tanya's shoulders. They are smiling happily at the camera. I almost feel guilty for tearing apart these friendships. I spot the slam book instantly distracting me from my guilt. I pull it out and do what I came here to do. I flip through the book taking pictures of every page with my phone. I then find some old papers of Rosalie's as proof of her hand writing. I record a small video of it in her room side by side with her handwriting as well. Just then Alice texts me, apparently Dr. Molina's flight was delayed and he had to cancel. And now Rosalie is in the Doctor's office throwing the world's biggest temper tantrum. I snicker to myself because this is working out better than I'd planned. I knew I was on limited time so I crept down the hall to the west wing of the house and down the hallway I had once seen Rose turn into on my way to the kitchen. Jessica described it as the weird door with the lion stickers. I make it to the door and turn the knob and surprisingly it is unlocked. What happened next changed everything.

 **Day 6 of Take Down**

"Are you ready for this, once we hit send, Bella there's no turning back?" Alice asks.

"I should be asking you. It's your truth in here too not just mine." I ask.

"I'm ready for the truth to be out and her reign of terror to end."

"Me too," I agree.

Alice places her hand on mine, then Jake places his hand on hers, and we all hit the submit button together.

(Setting Rosalie's bedroom)

" _Hello Everyone, You all may know me by now, Bella Swan transfer student. When I came to Bayview I had no clue what to expect. I had always been homeschooled and all I knew about high school was what I had seen on TV. What I watched on TV could never have prepared me for Rosalie Hale. I thought I was Rosalie's friend, but Rosalie Hale only befriends girls that she thinks she can control, and manipulate turning them into her minions. If she can't turn you, she will turn on you. Alice Brandon is a prime example. Now I know you have all heard the story, or should I say rumor about her, but we are here today to finally set the record straight."_

(Setting cut to Alice's Bedroom)

" _Rosalie and I had been friends since sixth grade. We did everything together, went to school together, came home together, ate together, and shopped together. We were in all the same activities, cheerleading, dance team, and field hockey. We were supposed to be best friends for life. When I had my first boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock everything changed. Rosalie would blow up my phone when we went on dates. She would make me feel bad about spending so much time with Jasper. I tried to explain to her how things change when you fall in love. But she was my best friend, so I'd made more of an effort to spend time with her too, although I was with her almost four days a week already. So the fateful day that you all have heard about. Rosalie and I had gone camping at the La Push Campground. I hadn't really wanted to go, but she asked and I had spent the past weekend with Jasper, so I felt guilty. In the middle of the night, I heard Rose get up. I followed her out. She was standing by the cliff with her arms spread. I asked her what she was doing and she told me she was building courage. I asked her for what? Was she going to jump? It was night time; the dark water of La Push beach is harsh at night. She told me no, to do this, and she kissed me. I was shocked. I hadn't been expecting it, so I shoved her off. In hindsight I could have been gentler but I was startled. She then started going off on me about how she thought we had something special and I had let Jasper come in between us. I explained to her that I didn't feel that way about her. I was in this for strictly a friendship. I saw her as my best friend. Words became heated and she shoved me. I went to shove her back and I tripped falling off the cliff. I grabbed the edge and tried to pull myself up. I screamed for her to help me. I looked at her watery eyes and they were filled with ice. She ran her palms over her tear stained face and walked away leaving me to fall. I won't go into details of how cold the water was or how the tide brought me out so far I thought I was going to die. I'll spare you the details but it changed me. I was betrayed by my best friend and almost died. Then when I was rescued, heard the story spun that I had jumped. I was put under psych evaluation. I had never previously spent time in a psych ward. I just let everyone think I had. I went to stay with my aunt in Wisconsin for a while until I could come to grips with everything that had happened. When I came back to school I realized that everyone believed Rosalie's lies. No one ever bothered to ask me for my side of the story. If any of you would have, I would have told you. From this day forward, I refuse to be victimized by Rosalie Hale nor would I be silenced. If you are tired of feeling like a victim or being subjected to the lies stand up! Hell I will stand up with you. #METOOBAYVIEW and tell your story, tell your truth._

 _I have another victim ready to tell his story, Rosalie's brother, Carlisle Hale._

 _(Cut to Rosalie's brother in his bedroom)_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm Carlisle who are you? Are you the new Emmett?" Carlisle spoke. His voice was slow and drawn out. It was obvious Carlisle was a bit different._

" _Sorry I'm Bella, a friend of Rosalie's, the new Emmett what does that mean?"_

" _Emmett comes over after school and helps me with my medicine, walk around, and do my school work, helps me eat, hangs out with me and makes sure I get to bed." Carlisle says._

" _Rosalie doesn't help you?"_

" _My sister comes by a few times a night to check on me, but she doesn't want to be seen with me. I embarrass her." Carlisle says sadly._

" _That can't be true…"_

" _I haven't been out of the house with her in three years; the last time was my twelfth birthday."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I miss my sister. She was my best friend," Carlisle says. His eyes glaze over as he turns in his wheelchair to look out of the window._

 _(Cut back to Bella in Rosalie's room)_

 _Attached below are copies of Rosalie Hale's Slam book that she keeps right here in her bedroom. Don't believe me, here is a sample of her hand writing. This is what she thinks of each and every one of you! But just know it doesn't matter what Rosalie Hale or anyone else for that matter thinks about you. It only matters what you think of yourself. So if you want to set the record straight or just tell your story as to how you have been victimized by Rosalie Hale, post it. We want to hear you hashtag me too Bayview, the silence ends here._

 **Day 7 of the take down**

The video went viral through Bayview and even the surrounding schools. #MetooBayview flooded both twitter and Instagram. So many videos were uploaded to the Bayview School Message board.

 _...Made out with this a hotdog, it was seventh grade at Laurent's Birthday party and Rosalie was the one who dared me to do it. #MetooBayview_

 _...Lost a tampon in the pool… It was a napkin and it wasn't even mine. #MetooBayview_

 _...Stuffed my bra! I never stuffed it! It wasn't my fault I was blessed in the eighth grade. #MetooBayview._

 _...Nose Job, I never had a nose job #MetooBayview_

Monday, I walk into school and it's like something out of a movie. Applause erupts from the student body. I can't help but blush at all the attention. Girl after girl runs up to me thanking me for being strong and standing up to Rosalie, and standing up for every girl who felt like she didn't have a voice. I see Alice and Jake surrounded by a lot of girls, many pulling Alice into hugs. I'd never seen my friend smile brighter.

"Bella!" Jessica and Tanya squeal running over to hug me.

"I hope you guys aren't mad," I say.

"No, of course not. Having the terror Rosalie reigns down in my face like that was a wakeup call. She wasn't a good friend to me, or person for that matter. I deserve better than Mike or her," Jessica says.

"I'm glad you realize that," I say hugging her.

"Tanya?" I ask.

"You guys don't know Rose like I do; bringing Carlisle into this was a bad move, Bella. I'm not mad. I understand why you felt you had to do this but you tore one girl down to uplift others."

"Wait, you knew about Carlisle?" I ask shocked.

"And you never told me?" Jessica gasps.

"Jessica, you have a big ass mouth." Tanya reasons.

So Tanya's not as dumb as she pretends to be.

"It wasn't ideal to tear Rosalie down but it was the only way to get her tyranny to end. I hope one day you can see that and we can still be friends," I say to her.

"Duh, Bella we are already friends" She scoffs.

 _And we're back_

I spot Edward coming down the hall. I excuse myself from the girls and meet him halfway.

"Someone seems pretty pleased with themselves," Edward says leaning on my locker.

My heart skips a beat every time I see him and now is no exception.

"I had to get your attention somehow," I tease.

"All this was for me?"

"I won't lie, it may have started for you, but I finished it for all of them," I say motioning towards the girls.

"Good, so now you can stop failing your tests on purpose." He grins.

"You knew!" I shriek slapping his chest.

"Of course I knew." He laughs.

"How? And why didn't you ever say anything?" I ask.

"I didn't want to embarrass you, plus it was pretty obvious you went from bookworm to Tanya in a matter of weeks."

"I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought," I say moving closer to him.

"Not at all," he says closing the distance between us capturing my lips with his.

Everything around us melts away and I get lost in his embrace. A harsh sting to my cheek brings me straight back to reality.

I hadn't realized I'd been pulled away from Edward until I was staring into the angry grey eyes of Rosalie Hale. I saw this coming though I didn't expect her to hit me.

"You filmed my brother!" She screamed.

"He's a victim too, Rosalie he had a right to be heard."

"I will sue you and your pathetic little family," she seethed.

"California is a one party consent state," I smile smugly.

"Do you have no shame?" she asks.

"Do you? Do you not take an ounce of responsibility for this? I know you have had time to see all the hashtags and videos. Have you no decency to apologize?"

"I made you, and I can break you," she threatened storming away.

I follow her back outside letting her see that she cannot scare me.

"You don't scare me Rose or any of us for that matter." I motion to all the people that have followed me out. All the girls stand behind me united. She noticed she wasn't breaking me down so she looked behind me at an angry looking Jessica and a bashful looking Tanya.

"I always knew you would turn on me one day Jessica but Tanya, after every….after everything you were a part of this?" She questions.

I look between them two and it's like a light went off in my head. The look they share isn't one of a best friend's betrayal. They look like lovers.

 _Rosalie is in love with Tanya._

I gasp at the revelation, it all make sense now. Why she was bitter about Tanya being with other people; their moment at the Halloween party, the sex tape. Mike saying she was too afraid to go after who she wanted. It all made sense now. Rosalie didn't know how to love anyone because she didn't love herself. Rosalie took off towards the parking lot, instantly feeling bad. It seemed like Rose had it all together and picked on others because she was an evil villainess but she was just a teenage girl struggling to accept herself like the rest of us. I chase her down to the curb as she's crossing the street to try to reason with her.

"Look, Rosalie I'm sorry things went down this way," I start.

"You think I gave a damn about that silly video or what people think about me for that matter? You know what people say about you? They say you're a home-schooled freak who is just a less hot version of me!" she screams turning back around inching closer to me.

"So don't try to act so innocent, _**so you can take that fake apology and shove it up your hairy-**_ " Rosalie's final words died in her throat as a speeding yellow bus plowed into her. I gasp in shock as my heart skips a beat.

And that was the day Rosalie Hale died.

No, I'm totally kidding, but she gets hurt. Some girls said that they saw her head go all the way around, but that's just a rumor. _**Some people swear they saw me push her in front of the bus; that was an even worse rumor.**_

It was a few weeks before she returned to school. This bus accident bought her much needed sympathy it seemed as if everyone was willing to forgive and forget as long as she didn't go back to being an evil tyrant. Her mom ended up moving back in to help with her and her brother while Rosalie recovered and that seemed to bring the family closer together. She finally worked up the courage to tell Tanya that she loved her just in time for the Homecoming Dance. They were the cutest couple there. Jessica learned how to stand on her own two feet, a ditched Mike and is dating Emmett now. He's the most carefree goofy guy I know. He is perfect for Jessica's high strung attitude. Edward's still not his biggest fan, but anyone that can make Jessica smile like that is okay in my book. Alice won homecoming Queen and Jake won King. He happily passed the first dance off to Bayviews newest transfer Jasper Whitlock, whose mom moved back to town after her s divorce.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks coming behind and wrapping me in a tight embrace.

How much I'd missed Germany, but also how much better it feels to be here with you. Thank you for inviting me.

"Kate would have loved you," Edward whispers.

"I think I would have liked her too or maybe not. I think the claws may have come out when it comes to the object of my affections." I grin.

Edward lets out a deep laugh before spinning me around to kiss me softly.

"It's kinda hot when you get all territorial."

"How about you show me how hot," I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"You're insatiable," he laughs.

I can't say he's wrong, we finally made love for the first time and it couldn't have been more cliché'; it was on his prom night. I'd been insatiable since. I want him all the time.

"I love you," I say

"I love you too, Bella Swan, more than you will ever know."

We make love on the beach that night and for many others afterward. We did everything on Kate's list and by that time, I had a list of my own. I showed him all of my favorite spots. My friends on base were as much in love with him as I was. As the only junior on the trip, I had to leave a bit earlier seeing that high school started before college for the seniors. Saying goodbye to both him and Germany broke my heart. I might have cried for two days straight. Until a last minute spot opened up at UCLA and it was Edward's if he wanted it. I have a suspicion my mom had something to do with that, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Edward was going to UCLA and I'd have weekends and breaks with him before joining him in one short year. I always thought Germany was my home and I couldn't be happy anywhere else. But now I realize home is where you have people that love and care about you and I have that all here in Bayview.


End file.
